ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Xenon - Season 1, Episode 1
"The Shining Beginning (Eon Tournament Begins!)" is the first episode in Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Xenon. Link: ☀https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12060202/1/ Summary Ren Dalton is shuffling through his cards, when his adopted father, Valon, explains to him to take it easy, otherwise he'll stress himself out. They then travel to the newest tournament, where Will Kazori and Jackson Ingram are introduced. Seto Kaiba himself explains the purposes of the tournament, which are to create a new team to combat the fallen Millenium team from a few years back. The first duel just so happens to have Ren in one of the places. Ren duels his opponent, Kazaga, who uses a sort of beatdown deck. With his unique armor cards, Ren overpowers Kazaga, causing him to surrender, due to fear of a direct attack from Ren's current ace, "Shining Iron Armor". Ren is congratulated by the crowd, his father, and his friends. Meanwhile, a figure sits in the shadows, ready to strike... Featured Duel: Ren Dalton vs. Kazaga Kumiru Turn 1: Kazaga Kazaga Special Summons "Gilasaurus" (1400/400) from his hand. He then proceeds to Tribute Summon "Air Eater" (2100/1600). He ends his turn with no Spell/Trap cards. Turn 2: Ren Ren draws, then Special Summons "Matrix Vizor" (0/500) from his hand, due to it's effect. He then Normal Summons "Zero Barrier" (0/0). Turn 3: Kazaga Kazaga activates Monster Reborn, returning "Gilasaurus". He sacrifices it to summon "Millenium Golem" (2000/2200). He attacks "Matrix Vizor" with "Air Eater", Ren being able to send the attack to his "Zero Barrier", dropping the ATK of "Air Eater" to 0, and taking half of it's ATK out of Kazaga's LP (Kazaga: 4000 - 2950). Kazaga then attacks with "Millenium Golem", destroying "Matrix Vizor" (Ren: 4000 - 2000). Turn 4: Ren Ren draws "Shining Iron Armor". He summons "Quantum Armet" (0/500), then, with it's effect, summons "Durance Halberd" (0/1000), which gains 300 for every Armor Monster he controls (900). He then activates "Valkyrion Plate", increasing the ATK of all his armor pieces (1800) (900) (900). "Durance Halberd" destroys the weakened "Air Eater" (Kazaga: 2950 - 1150). Ren sets a card and ends. Turn 5: Kazaga After much thought, he draws and luckily plays "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying "Valkyrion Plate". He plays "Raigeki", which strikes Ren and destroys all his Armor Monsters. Kazaga attacks with "Millenium Golem", but Ren activates the trap, "Defense Draw", negating all Battle Damage and drawing 1 card. Kazaga ends his turn after much disgust. Turn 6: Ren Ren draws and then summons "Shining Iron Armor" (0/2500), due to the fact that Ren has no monsters while Kazaga does. To much surprise, the card is placed in Attack Mode. Ren sets another card and ends his turn. Turn 7: Kazaga (Final Turn) Kazaga draws. He then Tribute Summons his ace, "Frostosaurus" (2600/1700) and activates the Equip Spell Card, "Big Bang Shot", increasing it's ATK (3000). He then proceeds to attack Ren. At the last minute, Ren activates "Shrink", reducing the monster's ATK (1700). Ren is still hit by the attack (Ren: 2000 - 300). Ren slowly stands up, and then uses his armor's devastating effect, destroying Frostosaurus (Kazaga: 1150 - 850). Kazaga, with the fear of a direct attack from "Shining Iron Armor", surrenders (Kazaga: 300 - 0). Category:Chapters